Who were you again?
by SLOWWW.DOWNNNNNN
Summary: CASEYS CHANGED?WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON MAYHAM FOR EVERYONE!AND EDWIN STILL HAS TO FIND OUT WHATS GOIG ON! humor in later chapters DASEY AND LIZWIN REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU GUYS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Who were you again?

Me: FIRST DASEY STORY SPARE MEEE!!!!!

_I:_ Thoughts

* * *

It was just a regular morning in the MacDonald/Venturi house, Lizzie and Edwin spying, Marti looking for someone to dress up, Nora and Gorge had gone out..but the house was quiet…too quiet. Guess why Casey hadn't bothered to argue with Derek all day! So Derek ended up on the couch watching whatever was on TV and Casey was upstairs doing who knows what.

Derek's P.O.V

I was watching some dumb cartoon when the phone rings, as I was about to answer Casey came flying and stole it from me. "Hey!!I was about to answer that!" I said " Well tough luck but its** my** friend on the phone not** yours" **said Casey. _ Whoa big emphasis on the my and yours touchy isn't she. _"Hey…how are you!!! Yeah it's been a while..Hold on I'll go to my room and I'll check" she said leaving upstairs. I thought hey being the nosey step-brother I am why not listen to her conversation. So that's exactly what I did.

* * *

On the Phone

Im going to write c for Casey and t for Tammy)

T: So how's the bet going does everyone thing you're a nerd??Unpoular???

C: Yeah totally I still can't believe you made me do this bet though

T: Would you rather kiss Link??(made up character from Hairspray!!!)

C:EWWW NO!!!! Ok yeah so tomorrow I can go back to acting like Casey.

T: How'd your family take it?

C: Well my moms been really creepy around me and Lizzie, lets say she been counting down

T: jaja seems like they miss Casey, just like how I miss her.

C: Aww Tammy I miss you too but we'll definitely meet at the mall tomorrow right?

T: Of course then we'll be able to get back ant Jennifer and Brenda!

C: Are they still annoying…..

I blacked out on the rest of the conversation… there was a different Casey, she was just acting…I couldn't believe it! I smirked but Edwin seemed to notice "Yo, bro are you ok??" he asked waving a hand in my face "Oh yeah of course I am if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room" I said still smirking. "Ok" He answered no believing me. I ran up the stairs and I went in my room . Oh I was so anxious to see the really Casey I mean maybe she wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Lizzie's POV

Derek must have found out about the bet huh.. oh well He was going to find out sooner or later. "Hey Ed..whats his problem" I asked acting all confused "I have no clue " he said staring at me blankly. Oh yes this was going to be a long summer (Did I mention this is summer time??oh well lolls!)

* * *

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!I promise I'll make the next one longer…. HOW IS CASEYS NEW PERSONALITY??? WILL DEREK LIKE IT??? WILL EDWIN EVER UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON AND WILL MARTI EVER FIND A PERSON TO DRESS UP!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! REVIEW!!! 


	2. CASEY NEW SIDE!

Who are you again

SECOND CHAPPIE YAY!!!!muahahahahaha

Weird things will be happening after this muahahhaha

Casey: uhhh kat are you ok???

Me: umm yeah sure hehe I HAVE TO GO BYE!!!

Casey: ok…..well then back to the story

* * *

Derek's POV

It was about one in the afternoon and Casey still hadn't woken up. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I supposed it was her. When she entered the kitchen, her hair was up in a pony tail she was wearing jeans and a long white shirt she also had some white converse on. "G'morning" she said as she stole the milk I was about to drink " HEY!! I was about to drink that" I said trying to get it out of her hands. "Tough luck its mine oh and today I'll be leaving I'm going to the mall with a friend and later to volley ball practice." She said casually as she leaned on the counter "Wait you play sports?" I asked ya know I was starting to like this Casey "Huh? Oh yeah I used to be team captain in my old school I also know how to play basket ball and tiny bit of hockey, but I've never actually played." She said grabbing her purse and keys while she headed to the door. I was left there dumbfounded...so if this was the new Casey then I had to find more about her…so I went to the most reliable source..Lizzie.

As I entered her room I saw her looking at some old pictures. "Hey Liz" I said sitting on the bottom of her bed "Oh hey" she said looking up from what I supposed was an album "What can I do for ya?" she asked "Well I wanted to know how Casey was in the past" I replied "Oh well um lets see…she used to be popular in her old school..." I didn't let her finish "Wait Casey popular??" I asked amazed "Oh yeah she was sarcastic but very nice, she was perky, loved to shop, she loved sports including volley-ball and she was very funny" she said pausing. I took my time to digest all of this so Casey was a mix of the girls I dated with a bit of tomboy in her huh?? I said thanks and left I needed to talk to Sam

* * *

**In the mall with Casey(**Casey's pov)

"Hey!" I said as I hugged my old best friend Tammy "Hey!" she replied "So what are we going to do, are we going to hit the shops first or are we going to drink chocolate milkshakes??" I asked "Girl I know you love chocolate but I think this is taking addiction to another level" she answered laughing "Hey!!" I said punching her playfully on the arm "Well if your SOO desperate then we'll go drink some milkshakes" she said "OH REALLY YES!!!!" then I saw people looking at use so I answered nervously as I dragged Tammy away "What…nothing to see here people nothing to see here". Once we were inside we went to sit down at the food court we ordered some milkshakes and our two worst enemies came…Jennifer and Brenda. "Hello losers" said Brenda We looked at her and then looked at each other we had annoyed looks on our faces. Then I saw this forty year old man with a white shirt on all drenched in his own sweat and he was going bald so I looked at Tammy an I pointed at him she saw him looked at me and then we hear a cough "Excuse me but we are very important people so like you have to look at us you losers" said Jennifer with an ' I'm better than you' look on her face. I excused myself from the table and I went to talk to this forty year old dude "Hey" I said "Oh hello" he answered " See those two girls down there" I said pointing to Jennifer and Brenda "Yeah" he says " Well they were saying you were soo hot and they want to talk to you but they're so shy, if they run away or play hard to get just follow " I said "Oh ok well then here I go" he said going over to talk to Jennifer and Brenda (He is a child molester ohh no!! jaaj just kidding) Then I went to sit back down and I was laughing with Tammy because Jennifer and Brenda were being chased around the mall by this forty year old dude "Wow girl you still have your touch" said Tammy in between laughs "Oh yeah "I said

* * *

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPPIE WELL HERE IT SORT OF EXPLAINS HER PERSONALITY..SHES A TROUBLE MAKER JAJA WELL I'LL TRY TO MAKE LIZWIN APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OK THANKS AND REVIEW!!!1 


	3. LIZWIN AND FRIES!

Who were you again?

THIRD CHAPPIE YAY!!!!

Last chapter left off with Derek goin to talk with Sam and Casey showing her true side or part of it.

At Sam's house Derek's pov

"Hey" I said sitting on Sam's bed. "Hey" He answered looking at me weirdly "Sooo what's going on?" he asked "Well.." I took a deep breath and "Yesterday I overheard Casey talking to one of her old friend and I found out that Casey was just acting like a grade-grubber because of a bet. So I talked to Lizzie and she told me that Casey was funny, popular, loved sport and was a volley-ball team captain and loved shopping" I said in one breath. "Wow" said Sam "I know isn't it weird?" I said "No, well yes but… don't you think this new Casey might have a different effect on you?" He said I looked at him confused "What?" I said " Well you used to like Casey .but now her new blah blah blah……" he started talking . I stared at him like as if he were insane...ME LIKE CASEY!!!! That's insane so insane that Its more insane than me..and I start to blabber when I'm insane or nervous or in denial..Wait me in denial never!!!! And...ohh great I'm blabbering…. "Yo Derek you in there??" asked Sam waving a hand in my face "Ummm yeah"I said "I have to go bye!" I said rushing out.

At home

Ok once I came home from my weird talk with Sam I watched tv and Casey still hadn't come back yet..and speaking of the devil she opened the door. Her hair looked as if it exploded, her face and shirt covered in black and she had what looked like French fries and chocolate milkshake??? As I opened my mouth to ask what happened she answered like reading my mind "I had to do a science project and one of my friends dumped chocolate milkshake in it and then we blew up the science lab so..I now have French fries in my hair...FRENCH FRIES!!!!" she said taking a French fries out of her hair and holding it out. Then she took a French fries and said "Hmmm its good here try" handing the other half to me. I took it and dipped it in some chocolate milkshake she had on her shoulder "Yeah your right" I said trying not to laugh. 'hey not funny!" she pouted and she looked cute wait…cute ohh lord what Edwin said was true I really am insane. "Yo Derek THE OLIERS ARE ON!" Yelled Casey "Who…what!!!" I said looking around. She fell on the floor laughing at me(I know Derek's a little OC but spare me!) " Oh your so dead" I said as I started to chase her . She made a beeline for the game closet but when she opened the door she froze I bumped into her I look over her shoulder and saw Edwin and Lizzie making out! "Um well you see.." said Lizzie after they broke off the kiss and saw us "Hey!! Liz I'm soooooo glad you two have finally gotten together!" said an ecstatic Casey "Um you are?" asked a very confused Lizzie along with Edwin. I eyed her curiously "Yup!! I've been waiting for this!!' she said "So are you two going out??" she asked slyly. Oh this girl is good I thought . "Um yeah" said Edwin. "YES!" said Casey.

End of third chappie I know their very short but please spare me!!! REVIEW PPL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Weird mornings and doubts?

Hello pplss

I COULDN'T GET BETA YET SO PLZ SPARE MEEEE

Jaja I took so long to update!

Well on with the story

Saturday afternoon came and Derek was found watching tv with Edwin and Lizzie,but Casey was nowhere to be found. "Hey liz do you know were Casey is?" asked Edwin with his arm draped around her shoulder." Oh knowing her she's either creeping out cuse her hairs a mess, creeping out cuse she doesn't know what to wear or creeping out because she forgot she has volleyball practice today" said a very calm Lizzie. "So either way she's creeping out?" asked a confused Edwin. "Yep" answered Lizzie concentrated on the tv show. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" WAS HEARD FROM UPSTAIRS. Suddenly Casey comes down stairs wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and some white shorts, her hair up in a high pony tail and some elbow padding. She ran past them into the kitchen repeating something along the lines of "IM SO LATEEE". A few seconds later she comes out of the kitchen trying to tie her shoelaces, with a piece of toast in her mouth and her jansport backpack on her shoulders. Screaming "IM GUNNA KILL THE PERSON WHO MADE THESE SHOOSE!!"

Once she finished tying her shoelace she was in front of the door. "YO LIZ IM LEAVING TELL MOM I'M COMING BACK ARUND SIX! BYE" yelled Casey rushing out of the door. "WOAH, talk about being creepy in the morning" said a wide-eyed Edwin. "Damn she's fast" said Derek still looking at the door ."Eh oh well" said Derek and then he continued to watch the show he was watching before such a wonderful event happened.

_6 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON_

Derek was talking with Sam on the couch when suddenly the door swang open revealing a sweaty, tiered and dirty Casey. "I'M BACK!" she said in a singsong voice. "UHU Well we don't really care" said Derek. "PCH whatever loser" said and annoyed Casey as she went up the stairs to take a bath. "Whats up with her?" asked a confused Sam. "AWW who knows she probably is PMSing" said an impatient Derek "Can we get back to our conversation now??" he asked. "hu what?? OH yeahh sorry" said Sam _Whoa that was CASEY?? _Though Sam.

An hour later Sam left and Casey was still in the shower.As Derek whet up the stairs to tell Casey to get out of the shower because he needed ithe heard singing coming from the behind the bathroom door.

_Is it there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he comes_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young…

_AHH how she loved that song..(_Its actually one of my favorite songs!!!!))

_Woah I never knew she could sing let alone sing like that!!_ Thought Derek

She sounded like an angel. She had a soft yet powerful voice. Derek was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Casey open the bathroom door in nothing but a towel.

"Um I know you like to look at me but I need to change" said an annoyed Casey

Just then Derek looked at her body. her wet hair clinging to her face water dripping and then he mentally shoot his head. He shouldn't be thinking that! I mean come on she's his stepsister he could never like her..or so he thought." HELLO!!" said Casey waving a hand in front of his face "HU WHAT?? Oh sorry yeah umm I gotta go" he said quickly and with that he left to his room and shut the door. "HU??Whas is something I said??" asked a confused Casey as she went into her room to change.

IN DEREKS ROOM

He was lying on his bed thinking about what had just happened

_I can't like her can I??_

Ohhh theres starting to be some doubts coming from Derek!! How do you like the new Casey and how do you like the story???

PLEASE REVIEWWWW


End file.
